Fated to Love
by queenBoA
Summary: Yankumi finds Uchi injured in the alley one night and brings him back home. Eventually their growing bonds leads them to find unexpected revelations. Meanwhile, Shin returns from Africa. What will happen?
1. Meeting Again

**Hi :D This is my first fanfiction ever. Enjoy!!!**

**Summary: Yankumi finds Uchi injured in the alley one night and brings him back home. Eventually their growing bonds leads them to find unexpected revelations. Meanwhile, Shin returns from Africa. What will happen?**

* * *

Yankumi happily walked down the street. The day had been pretty successful. 3-D was turning better and better as each day went by and most of the students seem to have come to accept her as their homeroom teacher.

With the happy realization still lingering in her mind, Yankumi suddenly noticed yells and shouts coming from a darkened alley. In the growing dark, Yankumi could just barely make out the faces.

She reeled in shock as she suddenly made out the face of her former student Uchi among the unfamiliar faces. Surrounded by more than ten people, Uchi was sprawled on the floor, taking blows from the heavy metal bars and merciless kicks.

About to jump into the fray, Yankumi suddenly stopped as the group seemed to cease their attack on Uchi. She soon realized the cause as flashing sirens illuminated the darkened streets. In a frenzy, the group dispersed and ran in separate directions, leaving behind a motionless body on the cold ground.

Rushing forward, Yankumi quickly went to Uchi's side.

"Uchi.... Uchi.... daijoubu? Uchi!!!"

"... unhhh.... yan..ku.. mi....?" Uchi whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Suddenly jolting awake, Uchi vaguely remembered being beaten by the mob before falling unconscious on the ground... then a blurry image of Yankumi calling his name resurfaced in his mind. Yankumi?! What was Yankumi doing there? And where exactly am I? Trying to sit up in bed, Uchi winced as his body cried in protest.

A hand gently pressed him back on his back and a firm voice said, " Uchi, you have two broken ribs and a couple of nasty injuries. So don't move. What you need right now is rest. Everything is going to be alright."

Looking up, Uchi saw a familiar pair of piercing and strangely alluring eyes.

"Yankumi? Wha.... how? "

"Hai. I was coming home when I saw you in the alley. What were you doing with that group of people? What happened? Nevermind, don't think about anything right now. Just get some rest and heal your injuries."

"It's okay, I can go back to my apartment."

"In your current condition, I think you would collapse before even making out of the room. It's okay Uchi. You're welcome at my home at anytime. Afterall, you are one of my precious students."

Uchi smiled at the familiar statement that Yankumi so proudly emphasized everytime she would show up to their rescue. Feeling content and safe, Uchi felt a wave of sleepiness overcome his entire body and mind. Drifting off to sleep, Uchi caught a faint smell of light cherry blossoms and a sudden thought dawned upon him before he fell into the world of darkness: Yankumi was actually pretty attractive.

* * *

**Sorry this is a pretty short chapter. Hopefully I will find inspiration because I have no clue where this story is going. Please review :D**

**luvYUKIE  
**


	2. Growing Attraction

**hiii again.. i managed to come up with another chapter today... **

**darkweb47: haha.. about the pairings.. so far i am wavering between a uchikumi and a shinkumi but im not really sure yet**

**suggestions are welcome :D  
**

* * *

Uchi woke up to the crisp aroma of coffee. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the yakuza henchmen as they hurried to get everything ready for the day. Sitting up, Uchi breathed a sigh of relief as he felt no jolts of pain.

For the last past week, Uchi had been unable to climb out of bed, much less sit up, due to the stunning pain in his ribs that would send him crashing right back onto the bed. But Yankumi, as usual, was right, after days of resting, he felt way better and more energized. Though there was still a slight tingly feeling in his ribs and a bruise on the side of his mouth, he was definitely on the path to recovery.

Gingerly testing out his legs, Uchi stood up and stretched. Immediately, Uchi felt the soreness in his body. _Sigh... Guess that means I would need to slowly start exercising and moving again in order to regain my original strength and power._

Sliding open the door, Uchi walked down the hallway to find Kuroda Ryuuichirou, Minoru, and some of the other henchmen at the dining table eating breakfast.

"Uchi-kun! Looking better already! Come, come, sit down and have some breakfast," Kuroda said as he patted the empty seat next to him.

"Arigatou. Thank you for letting me stay the last few days. I feel a lot better now." Uchi bowed.

"No problem. Any student of Kumiko's is just like a family member to us. Which just reminded me, Kumiko is still sleeping. She must have turned off the alarm again. Tetsu, go wake her up. If she sleeps any longer, she is going to be late to school."

Uchi hurriedly volunteered "It's okay, I'll go wake her up."

"Oh, but be careful, she sometimes throw tantrums when her beauty sleep is interrupted." Kuroda chuckled.

His feet softly padded across the cold wooden floor as he reached Yankumi's room. Gently knocking, he called "Yankumi.... Yankumiiiii.... wake up. It's time to go to school."

Hearing no response nor movement, Uchi quietly slid the door open.

Yankumi's room was surprisingly neat and clean. Uchi had thought that for someone as klutzy as her and seemingly as forgetful (always misplacing things in class) that her room would be rather messy and disorganized. Yet books were neatly placed in the shelves and everything seemed to be in order on her desk.

Suddenly his attention was caught by a photo frame placed on a stand next to her bed. It was none other than himself along with the rest of 3D. Standing between Uchi and Shin, Yankumi looked happy and overly excited as she ruffled their hair In the photo. Looking at Shin's and his expression as their hair were ruffled like a dog's, Uchi chuckled, remembering those days.

How happy he was to have Yankumi as his homeroom teacher. If Yankumi had not came into his life, he would most likely be sitting in jail or wasting his life with no purpose or motivation. He probably wouldn't even have graduated from high school.

Now that he thought about it, Yankumi really meant a lot to him. A lot more than he realized. ..

Remembering the task at hand, Uchi placed the photo frame back on its spot on the stand and turned to look at Yankumi. Sunlight from the window filtered through, gently shining upon Yankumi's sleeping form.

"Yankumi.... yankumi....." Uchi called as he leaned closer. Suddenly Uchi's breathe caught and he noticed his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. His eyes fell upon the soft eyelashes...the pinkish tint on her cheeks... the smooth milky white skin..... the ivory black silky hair tousled and all over the pillow... and lastly, the inviting, lush lips.....

* * *

**another short chapter. i will try to write more once the weekend rolls around.. but right now im drowning in schoolwork.. haha... being able to post up this chapter most likely means im procrastinating on hw**

**hehe.. to any uchikumi fans.. hope you like the growing attraction that uchi is starting to realize that he has for yankumi..**

**hopefully im not progressing too slow**

**thank you to those of you who left reviews. LOL they inspired me quite a bit and im pretty happy :D**

**again any suggestions is welcome. like what you guys might wanna see in this fanfiction and stuff.**

**luvYUKIE  
**


	3. Something There?

**Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter hot right off the stove. I know this is probably bad, but very frighteningly, I still do not know where this story is heading. I have a rough outline... like a really really sketchy plot of what I **_**might**_** write. But still, from how I wrote this chapter, it's definitely not according to my outline. HAHA.... Right now, I'm pretty much writing from sudden spurts of inspiration and simply typing down stuff that pops into my brain. I guess I'm the sort of person that writes very spontaneously and with no sense of direction or clue at all. Hopefully this fanfiction turns out alright and I don't kill it with my blindly surging forward attitude and writing schedule. **

**Kay... warning ahead... UCHIKUMI MOMENTS AHEAD :D**

**

* * *

**

The clattering sound of dishes brought Uchi back to his senses. He lightly shook Yankumi and called in a louder voice, "Yankumi. You're going to be late."

Yankumi lightly stirred but otherwise showed not even the slightest hint or sign of waking up. Sighing, Uchi could tell this was going to be a lot harder than he expected.

It was one thing to wake a person up, but the person needing to be awoken being Yankumi, Uchi could hardly use the method that he used on his friends, a sharp rude smack in the head and some furious shakings. Doing that to Yankumi was definitely going to send him on a direct one way trip to his grave. And if not, at least a couple of broken bones and a trip to the hospital.

* * *

_Dressed in a suit, Natsume sensei watched her over the flickering candles. Light classical music soothingly played in the background. Kumiko could not believe that Natsume sensei had finally asked her on a date. Her long awaited dream was finally going to come true._

_Eeeeeeeeee.... is he going to confess to me? _

_Kumiko could feel her cheeks burn as she stared at Natsume's chiseled flawless features. _

_"Kumiko... I have something important to tell you. After these few months working with you, I have found myself increasingly drawn to you... attracted by your determination and kindness, impressed by your dedication and righteousness, touched by your resilience, and in love with everything about you. Today, I have finally drawn up the courage to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"HAI!!!! Hai. Hai. Hai." Kumiko exclaimed as she nearly cried tears of happiness. _

_With that, Natsume sensei swept her up in his arms and..._

_"Yankumi... Yankumi... YANKUMI!!!!"_

* * *

Just as Uchi was contemplating on his next action in his yet to be accomplished mission, Yankumi suddenly shifted and grabbed Uchi's arm, pulling him towards her.

Taken by surprise, Uchi toppled forward onto the bed and found himself lying next to Yankumi's still warm body, his face barely inches away from Yankumi's. Apparently still fast asleep, Yankumi snuggled closer to the newfound warmth and naturally slipped her hands around Uchi, hugging him gently yet closely to herself.

The moment Yankumi had touched him, Uchi's brain stopped and went blank.

Uchi could not think.

Not a single coherent thought ran through his brain as he gaped at Yankumi.

Yankumi... his former homeroom teacher, his teacher who he did not have one ounce of attraction towards, much less think of her as an attractive, sexy woman, or even a woman at all for that matter, was hugging him IN her room ON her bed.

If this had happened while he was still her student, he probably would have found this matter hilarious and funny, maybe even a bit shocking and surprising at first. He would have probably even taken the chance to take a picture of the moment to use it as something to embarrass Yankumi with and give her a hard time about it in school; but now, it was far from being funny or a joke.

A few years older, and much more mature, Uchi had found lingering feelings for Yankumi after he had graduated and to his surprise, found Yankumi always not far from his thoughts. After his encounter with Yankumi a few days back, he had reaffirmed his feelings for Yankumi and found his attachment stronger than he had thought it was or ever could be.

Deep within him, Uchi could feel his feelings reignite and burn ever stronger as Yankumi embraced him. Suddenly Uchi realized then and there that Yankumi was someone that he cared for more deeply than he had for anyone else in his life.

The soft scent of cherry blossoms once again filled his senses and before he could do anything that would cross the line and send him to his death, he stammered, "Yankumi.... YANKUMI!!!!!" as he tried to loosen her grip on him.

Yankumi's eyes flashed open. "Wha.... "

Reality struck as she stared into Uchi's dark emory eyes.

tick tock tick tock... silence enveloped the room as Yankumi's eyes went from (. __.) to (o__o) to (O __O)

"WHHHAAAAAAAAA... "

Pushing Uchi away, and scrambling to get out of his arms and put in as far as a distance between them as possible, Yankumi leapt off the bed.

Immediately, Uchi felt a wave of regret as the warmth across his chest faded and he was left with an empty space, missing something very important, just as if he had been stripped naked, left out in the freezing cold.

Meanwhile, in the midst of frantically trying to get away, Yankumi caught her foot in the covers. With one of her feet intertwined with the covers and the other stepping backwards onto the fallen covers, she felt her balance tip as slipped over the covers on the slippery wooden floor.

Seeing Yankumi topple precariously backwards towards the floor, Uchi instinctively and instantly reached out and grabbed her arm. With the sudden shift in momentum, Yankumi flew forward and crashed into Uchi, sending both of them smashing into the floor.

"..."

Lying on top of Uchi, Yankumi found herself in a similar position that she had been in just minutes ago. Feeling her face flush beet red, Yankumi blinked furiously at Uchi, attempting to understand the situation they were in. Oddly, she found her heart beating faster and a weird sensation fill her body as she stared into Uchi's eyes. Quickly shaking away the uncontrolled emotions surging within her, she shakily stood up.

Uchi , with his back on the cold wooden floor, looked into Yankumi's eyes and to his surprise saw hesitation and confusion, and beneath all that, a hint of desire. Yet before he could do anything, Yankumi got up.

Quickly pushing herself away from Uchi, Yankumi rushed to the door and stuttered, "Ah! Gotta go, I'm going to be late."

The door slammed shut, leaving Uchi dazed on the floor. Remembering Yankumi's flustered face, Uchi grinned to himself. _She's actually pretty cute sometimes. _Yet Uchi also remembered the hint of something else that he caught in Yankumi's eyes before she dashed away.

Maybe he had a chance...

* * *

A breeze gently picked up as Yankumi rushed down the crowded street. Arriving right outside the school premises and with still five minutes to spare, Yankumi let out a sigh of relief.

Slowing into a steady gait, Yankumi walked pass groups of students and walked into the building, ready for a new day to start. Yet stepping inside, Yankumi felt a slight shiver down her spine.

Glancing back out into the sunlight, Yankumi looked confusingly into the distance.

A flurry of movement flashed before her eyes as students rushed to their classes. Nothing seemed out of order, yet Yankumi could not help but feel a foreboding sense set upon her.

Shaking off her worries and instincts, Yankumi let the issue slide and continued down the hallway.

Hidden in the shadow of the trees, a figure smirked as he watched his prey fall into his carefully manipulated trap. Everything was going according to plan. Now all he had to do was wait for his victim to take the bait and for everything to take its natural course.

* * *

**Kay. I think that's enough Uchikumi moments for now. At first I was just going to have Yankumi hug Uchi and then pull it away from there, but I decided it would be fun to throw in a few more moments between them. Hehe, for my own personal satisfaction. I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter. For a few paragraphs, it all naturally came out but some paragraphs took me a while to write because I did not know how to put it into words and how I wanted the plot to really go and cover. But everything done is done now. So, no more thoughts on that. **

**The next chapter, Yankumi will go to school and I'll start bringing some people from class 3D in from the third season of the Gokusen series. I don't think I'm ready to bring Shin into the picture yet, I still have some stuff to cover... BUT NO WORRIES, he will come in eventually :D Afterall, he is an essential character in my story. Ooooo, for any of you wondering, from how I'm writing this story, Nakama Yukie is Yankumi, Oguri Shun is Uchi, and Matsumoto Jun is Shin, so basically I'm basing the characters from the Gokusen tv series. **


End file.
